disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Adult Industries Inc
Evil Adult Industries Inc is a company owned by Father ( KND ), the son of Grandfather ( KND ) in the Hannah Barbara multiverse and the Warner Bros. multiverse. It's presumed to be his main source of income. All that is known about the purpose of the company is that it's used to aid Father ( KND ) in his villainous schemes, and possibly offers aid to other villains and members of the Dark Forces as well. Not just in this world there are other members in their multiverse, and possibly the broader Exoverse that have been recruited by Father ( KND ), the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and his men (Mr. Boss, Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Count Spankulot, Stickybeard, Knightbrace, and most regretfully the Toiletnator). History and Description Main Members Father Real name Benedict Wigglestein Uno, is the mysterious head villain, Father is a man who wears a suit of shadows and is skilled in very dark powers. The son of the more respected Grandfather, he might not be as effective as his out-of-commission pappy, but he's still one vile piece of work, gleefully tormenting children on his Earth. He has several friends in the Congress, which is why it's such a Crapsack World. sometimes all he wants to do is curl up in a bathrobe with some Rocky Road. He can recruit new members of his Industries for the Dark Forces in his world and multiverse. His anger at the apparent death of his children allowed him to morph into a dragon. He also is thinking about entering congress themselves. The Delightful Children from Down the Lane Father's eerie children, supposedly an adult's view of the "perfect" kids. They are educated, well-dressed and polite, but utterly uncivilized in their burning hatred for the Kids Next Door. They always appear clustered together, move as one and speak in perfect unison. But they were actually the missing members of Sector Z who were brainwashed by Father to become both his children and fellow servants of the Dark Forces. They were last seen by the KND when they fell into a giant toilet bowl, where they seemed to drown, but were brought back as 3rd-Class Agents. They even go with Father to recruit new villains throughout the Exoverse. The Power of the Stars are trying to find a way to bring them back to normal, but weirdly enough King Morpheus thinks that the power of true love for one of them will bring them back, and is looking for someone to find a perfect Romeo to their Juliet or Julian, in the hopes they won't end up like Colonel or Ecliptor (or worse, someone like Rahzar). There exist other Delightfulized children, again former KND sectors that fell victim to the Delightfulizer, including The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, The Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square, and the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. Mr. Boss Mr. Boss is a fat, greedy villain and Father's right hand, he tends to lead them on cooperative missions. He hates all children... except his own. He goes with Father to make new recruits from the CN Multiverse, and hopefully beyond, too. A descendant of a slavedriver from Grandfather's days. Crazy Old Cat Lady An old woman who lives with thousands of black and white cats. She's a trusted member to go across the globe, seeking new members. She has rivalry with Felix the Cat, Tom and Jerry, and Charlie and Itchy. Blaze the Cat, T-Bone, and Razor are the few cats who genuinely scare her with their power. (She doesn't consider Felicia to be a cat) Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb A pair of villains who use robotic Super Chairs to fight the KND. They keep the whole Exoverse a secret from other members because Father says so. They have a certain problem with Mario and Luigi... (along with Cuphead and Mugman) Count Spankulot A vampire who spanks naughty children. He only spanks children who deserve it. Though Subverted in that a lot of the time he does it over minor offenses like keeping a library book a little too long. He will immediatly stop and leave once he considers a debt repaid however. He occasionally travels the CN multiverse, to practice his Exoverse adventure of his dreams. He is also capable of biting like any other vampire, and he is rather judicious about this vicious maneuver. He's not sure if he can turn others undead, only into temporary Spank-Happy Vampires. He would go after and spank any children who are members of the power of the stars, like Pipeye, Peepeye, Poopeye and Pupeye, Fievel and Tanya Mousekewitz, Atsuko Kagari and her friends, Diana Cavendish and her friends, Anne-Marie, Clara (Non-Disney), Pinocchio (Filmation) and Twinkle, Hogarth Hughes, Louie and Cecilia, Jade Chan, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn, Kaori Miyazono, Tails, Amy, Cream, Charmy, Marine, Sticks, Arle Nadja and friends, Ash Ketchum and friends, Skate Hunter, the Digidestinied, and Yugi and his friends, Dorothy Gale, Kevin McCallister, Bastian Bux (The Neverending Story), Matilda, Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice), and just about any kid in the Exoverse. But he wants to spank Princess Camille but he's afraid that if he did then king Morpheus would blast him to death with his Royal scepter. Whenever he goes and spanks children in the Exoverse especially ones we’ve mentioned, he has to deal with Natsu Of Fairy Tail Guild, and Ed, Double-D and Eddy who always easily defeated him. Stickybeard A spirited, large candy pirate who loots and plunders candy from neighborhood children. He respects Numbuh Five and seeks her as an apprentice. He steals candy throughout the WB Multiverse. He even has a (one-sided) rivalry with two seafairing power of the stars agents, Sinbad (Dreamworks) and Popeye the Sailor. However, he also has two-sided antagonism towards Ringo Andou due to her love of apples, and Ibuki simply because she is a ninja. Knightbrace Knightbrace / Mr. Jelly is a villain obsessed with dental and oral hygiene. He flunked out of dentist school due to wanting to put braces on babies and was forced to work in his family's candy shop, where the sight of children ruining their teeth with sugar drove him to madness, and eventually dental vigilantism. He was recuited by Father to work as a supervillain dentist, and go on the Exoverse mission with him, so he can forcefully clean and extract children's teeth. He is especially excited to learn of the teeth of Cream the Rabbit. Whenever he tries to get Cream the Rabbit, he keeps having problems with Woody Woodpecker and/or Arle Nadja. Principal Smelling a superintendent of schools, and one of Father's closes friends. He goes over the Exoverse and became any teachers who hate kids his own clients, by making kids and high school teens misirable, like making fun of them, yell at them, name calling them, and saying no Santa clause or any holiday mascots. One of his cllients was Miss Trunchbull. Toiletnator Lou Pottingsworth III / Toiletnator is the most pathetic, incompetent villain in the KND world, Toiletnator gets no respect from the Kids Next Door or his fellow villains not even the Dark Forces. He accidentally learn about the war in the Exoverse by sneaking in Mr. Boss's office and was regretfully joined and had to keep it a secret from other villains, and sure enough he did a good job not telling everybody. But he does get easily tricked by Bugs Bunny. Lower-Ranked Members Sinister Felines From Atop The Litterbox The Sinister Felines From Atop the Litterbox are the pet cats of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the enemies of the Hamsters Next Door. Both are animal counterparts of their owners. It is believed that these felines were also Delighfulized, as a result. The Ice Cream Men The evil employees of the Tasty Taste Ice Cream Corporation, the Ice Cream Men usually serve as the basic mooks for the Delightful Children and Father. They are also the ones responsible for "adult" ice cream brands. Candy Pirates The Candy Pirates are the crew of Stickybeard who compose the crew of the Sweet Revenge, which "sails" around the town where Sector V is located. Their ship actually levitates via dark magic and momentum. Spank-Happy Vampires Spank-Happy Vampires are people turned into vampires by Count Spankulot, which happens when he spanks someone with his bare hand with his cloves off. When most Spank-Happy Vampires don't want to turn other people into vampires, they usually wear gloves. A Spank-Happy Vampire will be returned to normal if they spank back the vampire who spanked them, or if they spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire-- Count Spankulot himself. Chicken Bucket Men Chef Pierre A French chef who was once hired by Father to create a giant ice cream cake for the Delightful Children. Otherwise not really that effective. His theming is around the cooking of escargot. Common Cold An eternally ill villain who wishes to spread his cold to everyone else in the world. Mr. Fizz Mr. Angelo Fizz is the head of the Soda Control Board, who has attempted to outlaw soda consumption by anyone under 13 years of age. He enforces this law strongly, inevitably putting him in conflict with the Kids Next Door. He himself loves soda. Mr. Fizz speaks with a Spanish accent and wears a fancy white suit and purple glasses. He uses various weapons based on soda bottles and barrels, but he can't stand the sound of children. His main enemy is Numbuh 2. He seems to have an obsession with soda. He is also evil like every adult villain and will stop anyone who gets in his way, even if it means sacrificing his position. He has a nerve problem, using soda to calm his nerves. The Great Puttinski A former champion mini-golfer from Ukraine until his winning streak was broken by Numbuh Two beating him. Humiliated, he tried to get even with Numbuh Two by having him shrunk so he could kill him and send his soul to the Dark Forces in one last game of mini-golf. Mr. Mogul and Simon Mr. Mogul (not to be confused with Mammoth Mogul from the Sonic submultiverse) is the head of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, the company that makes the Rainbow Monkey toys. Simon is Mr. Mogul's assistant. They once tried to manipulate Numbuh Three into helping them find the real Rainbow Monkeys. essentially poaching real Rainbow Monkeys as well as doing away with her when she became wise to his true intentions. What he planned to do to the Rainbow Monkeys after that was spoken in a illegible whisper, but it was awful. He was defeated by Numbuh 3 and thrown into the ocean with the pilot and Simon. They managed to avoid a watery grave (except the pilot), and continue to think about their plans with real Rainbow Monkeys. Gramma Stuffum An old lady obsessed with force-feeding her disgusting food to children to fatten them up, believing that a child that is too fat to move can't get into trouble. (And PERFECT for emotion harvesting!) Robin Food and the Hungry Men A cafeteria worker at an old folks' home who goes out and steals kids' lunches so he doesn't have to cook for the elders himself. The senior citizens are less than grateful for his..."heroic" deeds. Robin Food leads his own merry men called the Hungry Man along with his sidekick Little Juan. Professor XXX-L An insane scientist whose main goal is to create the perfect snow cone. Cheese Shogun Roquefort A Cheese Shogun who believes cheese to be more valuable than gold. Margie Margie / Madame Margaret is the principal of St. Rita's Preparatory School, who attempts to turn all the boys on the planet into girls. Her hatred of the male gender is greater and more destructive than even that of Numbuh 86. She mentions having several brothers. It's more or less her Freudian Excuse for wanting to get rid of boys. Again, EAI.Inc aren't too fond of her, because once again, they prefer miserable children over dead ones. Potty Mouth A toilet-themed villain with foul language. He mainly exists to make the Toiletnator look like even more of a loser by being a toilet-based villain who isn't an incompetent dunderhead. He often begins sentences with "You're poopin' right..." His swearing mainly consists of puerile insults like doodyhead. Fortunately for Lou, he was killed by a creature known as the Queen Tie while on a massive scavenger hunt. Mega Mom & Destructo Dad Mega Mom & Destructo Dad are Chad Dickson's embarrassing parents. They wear masks that are giant replicas of their own heads. Cuppa Joe Cuppa Joe is a coffee-themed villain, and his name is a pun on the phrase "cup of Joe". He carries an over-sized coffee mug from which he constantly drinks coffee. Due to consuming a large amounts of coffee, he is always on a caffeine rush, which grants him enhanced strength and agility, as well as superhuman speed. He forces children to make coffee and hoards frappuchinos. Edna Jucation Edna Jucation, whose name is a pun on the word "education", is the representative for "Substitute Teacher Day" (which is not a real holiday in the real world; Teacher Appreciation Day, on the other hand IS.) She is working for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane to eliminate Christmas and add "Substitute Teacher Day" to the calendar, but they had to get by KND and Elfa Strike first. She commands the Faculty 4 and is allies with the Arbor Day Avengers. Faculty 4 The Faculty 4 is an evil super-powered team representing "Substitute Teacher's Day", much like the Elfa Strike Squad. They are led by Edna Jucation, although she is not actually part of the group. The Faculty Four are jealous of Santa Claus due to his holiday being the most popular and theirs being completely unknown, and are employed by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. These consist of Thesaurus Rex, the Human Text, Mr. Physically Fitastic, and the Unintelligible Tutor. Mrs. Goodwall and her Bully Mrs. Goodwall is an old woman in her 80s who runs a "children's zoo" where children are held captive and displayed like animals. She claims that kids are too wild to live in houses, and that with her zoo, adults (who she says are "fascinated by children") will be able to observe (and torment) them without difficulty. The "exhibits" in her zoo display various stereotypical archtypes of children, such as the "nerd enclosure", the "gossip cage" and the "ugly children display". The most popular attraction of the zoo, however, is the mutated schoolyard bully, who is fed and literally eats other kids for lunch. This child received dark magic exposure throughout his development, which is why he is monstrous. The zoo is partially intended as a prison for KND members. The zoo also features a modified Delightfulizer, mentally and physically mangling the prisoners there into stereotypes as long as they remain in the cages. KND members are exempt from this, to harvest their emotions to their impending doom. Zookeepers The Zookeepers were the workers at the "Children's Zoo" owned by Miss Goodwall, and presumably accomplices in her insane plans. They're what happens to the children kept there if they grow to adulthood. Nurse Claiborne Nurse Claiborne is the former nurse at Gallagher Elementary School. when the students of the school began falling to a mysterious epidemic of Pinkeye and Numbuh 2 investigated the case, he discovered that Nurse Claiborne was responsible, using bacteria-infested water balloons that her hired associate Joe Balooka helped to use against the students. She was harvesting the Pinkeye crust from the victims and using it as the topping for her crumble surprise to increase her profits at local bake sales. When Numbuh 2 fought her, she gained the upper hand until Joe, whom she had betrayed and shot when he was about to reveal who hired him, shoots her back. Afterwards, the KND revealed to everyone the truth of her Pinkeye Operation, resulting in Nurse Claiborne losing her job and having no success in gaining another one anywhere in the country. Principal Sauerbraten Principal Sauerbraten is the principal of Gallagher Elementary School. Professor Bob Professor Bob is an evil scientist, he rather than Professor XXXL, whose lab is next door to his, is conducting an operation that will eliminate all snow days from schools. When Professor Bob is seen, he claims that his machine is complete, and his evil plan presumably succeeds. The Iguana One of the low-ranking supervillains. Themed to feeding children exotic and disgusting meats. The Bright Idea The Bright Idea steals nightlights and then uses the lightbulb on his head to shine so bright as to keep them from sleeping, or even blind them. Nogoodnik Space Boy Moai Statue with Rabbit Ears P Man Sheep in the Big City Sir Toasty Sir Toasty seems to be a type of robot that is manufactured to work for the Delightful Children and to defend their mansion when necessary. Soccer Mom Soccer Mom is an abusive soccer coach and mother figure who forces kids to practice soccer 24/7. Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters The Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters, or PTOOEY, is an organization of five adult villains including both parents and teachers, as their name implies. They are a parody of the PTA. Like many villains, the members of the group represent archtypes of oppressive authority figures, in this case those related to school. They consist of The Principal, a school principal and the de facto leader of the group, who can fly but seems to do little else, Mad Dad, an abusive father figure who is angry with his child's poor grades, The Terrible Tutor, is a school tutor who can shoot textbooks from his sleeves, Heli-Teacher, an old woman possessing a flying chair, and Midwestern Mom, a wrestler-like mother figure. The Proper Patrol The Proper Patrol consists of Major Mrs. Manners and Sergeant Sensible. They fly around attacking kids with their Proper Rays, transforming their clothes into pink dresses for girls and sailor outfits for boys. Big Brother Big Brother is a giant, seemingly teenage villain based on the common archetype of the abusive older brother. Big Brother does not incorporate himself with the Teen Ninjas probably due to his size, and rather assembles with other adult villains if not working alone. He was kicked out of the group due to being "boring" in his cruelty. It has been discovered he is actually 48, affected by a rare disorder that makes him look teenage. Dodgeball Wizard The Dodgeball Wizard is an eccentric adult wizard who wants to prove adults can play dodgeball as well as any kid. To this end, he traveled around the world, defeating any child of great dodgeball skill. Mr. Frybingle Mr. Frybingle is a history teacher at Gallagher Elementary School, he gave Numbuh 1 a double F minus on his report on the Declaration of Independence, which consisted of an absurd story which he claims to be the true history of the world and had absolutely nothing to do with the declaration of independence, as Numbuh 1 didn't use the class-assigned textbook (which is obviously biased and made by adults to manipulate kids). After the class leaves, however, Mr. Frybingle calls someone on the phone, perhaps Father, and says "They know.", Coach Wetterhahn Coach Wetterhahn is a football coach at Hendry Middle School who coached Chad Dickson's football team "The Jets (AKA, the Teen Ninjas's elite squadron of ex-KND members)". he let Chad and his team plan an invasion of the Kids Next Door Moonbase, and when Numbuh 4 blew up the football stadium with the Footbomb he gave to Chad. The furious coach made the bruised Jets do 6,000 push-ups as punishment. Truck Driver This elderly man drives a HUUUUGE truck (a 95-wheeler that takes up both sides of the highway and requires a ladder to get out of it). Using this truck, he transports pianos, possibly thousands at a time. The truck driver also drove off the side of the road. Lastly, his girlfriend, Charlene (whom he sings a song about earlier) left him for his best friend, Skater, a guitar player. These pianos are part of a money laundering scheme to keep the company afloat. He is also the descendant of one of the EAI members under Grandfather. Mrs. Dirt the mother of Captain James P. Dirt and the controller of his archenemy Moby Duck. She has been trying to get her son to go to the Bathtub but he always refused to take a bath. James P. Dirt made a deal with Bat Mite to run away from his mother and go to the world of the Great Bathtub, a realm that connects to all bathtubs like the doors were in Monstropolis, and become captain and save all kids that don't want to take baths. After the deal, Mrs. Dirt was furious she made a deal with Father and joined the EAI Inc. and Father gave her Moby Duck a robot that she can control. She went to the world of the Great Bathtub and has been pursuing her son for thirty-six years inside that realm. The Barber on Kopecky Street Affiliates Teen Ninjas The Teen Ninjas are a faction of teenagers equipped with Battle Ready Armor who serve The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Father. The two most notable members are Cree Lincoln and Chad Dickson, both former KND operatives, who frequently lead them in their battles. Their true leader is The Steve. Chad is secretly a KND Undercover Operative working for a secret KND case to except Numbuh 1 called the Galactic Kids Next Door ( An intergalactic Alien Kids from different planets working for the Power of the Stars and secretly double agents of the Null Order ). Lee Kanker is an affiliate of theirs from outside their world. Several child-aged villains are part of their Child Genin, such as King Sandy, Mushi Sanban, the Big Badolescent, and many unrepentant DNK members. Chester A man who has been seen conducting various money-making operations at the expense of children. He's overweight and a greedy jerk. His evil plans usually involve money. Not one redeeming value was ever shown for Chester, which is all well because he's tried to outright get children killed to line his pockets, with no discrimination between Kids Next Door or innocent. Due to this brutality, the other bad guys refused to make him a full time member, because they're looking for miserable children, not dead ones. It's also speculated he may even be a spy for the Creeping Death, which has been confirmed when he was shown bowing before an idol of Pennywise and smearing it in child blood. Former Members Mr. B (the baby) A grown man who looks like a baby. (possibly an alien) He owns a cable company and has to have his parents follow him to make sure he is okay (and that his diaper doesn't need to be changed). This baby is quite sensitive about the word "baby" and although he vehemently refuses to be called a baby, he obviously is a bit infantile. He uses the robot, Homeworko, to subdue the KND while he uses their satellite system. Mrs. Thompson Mrs. Thompson was a homeroom teacher of Sector V, DCFDTL, Valerie and their classmates at Gallagher Elementary School. She was secretly a "Weredog." She was given a cursed green necklace by her angry ex-husband Knightbrace. After she put on the necklace, she became possessed by the Queen of the Weredogs, and her house turned into a giant doghouse mansion. Following this, Mrs. Thompson had turned several other students into weredogs, most of which are on the Honor Roll, and Numbuh 5 too & attacked Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 attacks & pushes Mrs. Thompson & Numbuh 5 out of the ledge & destroyed the necklace turning them back to normal, quits the EAI Inc. and never ever become enemies again. Mrs. Thompson is shown in her classroom that they'll try to cooporate in class for the day. Members outside of their world Eddy's Brother The abusive brother of a scam-master from the Ed Edd and Eddy world. Darbie Company Kip Snip Filmaker and kidnapper of Imaginary Friends. Dick Hardly Creator of the Powerpuff Girls X-Treme and member of the Hanna Barbera Inner Circle. Whimsical Willy Lenny Baxter A nerdy collector and hoarder. the Smiths Krampii Krampii are child-tormenting monsters that live in polar regions. They would get help from Count Spankulot to punish naughty children. Krampus (Regular Show) Krampus (Scooby-Doo) This Krampus was the disguise of Charlie the Haunted Robot, controlled by Jason Wyatt for Mystery Incorporated, to distract Mr. E in order to steal his Planispheric Disk pieces. Father and his Delightful Children decided to take that robot and make it one of the Krampii. Known Operations * Creation of the disguting mutant vegetable "Aspara-gross" to torment children. * Creation of a fake Skate Park building site that was actually a baking pan for Father to create the Delightful Children's Birthday Cake in. * the Soda Control Board- run by Mr. Fizz * Coffee Drilling Rig- run by Cuppa Joe * the Rainbow Monkey Corporation- run by Mr. Mogul * Accounting and Son Gallery Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Dark Forces Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Associates of the Devils Category:Pending